Italy Is Where The Heart Is
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Not Everyday You Meet A Thief' Penelope and Earl are back...with new highschool friends and attitudes. It's the end of the senior year, and Penelope is confronted with another trip to Italy. They're ready, but are you? Scipio/OC Discontinued
1. Mister Yellow Paper

"Hey Penelope! What's up?"

Looking up from my last piece of homework (ever!), I saw one of my friends, Suzie standing over me. She was grinning from ear to ear, hiding something behind her back.

I replied just as excitedly, "Hi Suz! Nothing much, just finishing homework. What's up with you?"

Suzie grabbed a seat next to me, smacking down a piece of paper that was probably behind her back the whole time.

"Take a look at this."

Pushing my homework aside, I peered down at the bright yellow paper. It read: 'Have a unforgettable summer! Just for three thousand dollars, get on a plane and travel out of the states! See beautiful sights, meet new people and most of all enjoy the sunny weather!'

I stopped reading, "Okay, Suz. What's the point of this?"

Suzie encouraged me, "READ on! Look at the place the school is offering to take us!"

Rolling my eyes, I returned to the yellow paper. Let's see...blah blah blah--need to sign up on board, cash and checks only--....'You have the chance to travel around Italy!'

I started, "Again...I don't see the---."

Woah! What?! My eyes were glued onto the paper for several more seconds, I didn't notice the smirk that grew on Suzie's face.

She teased, "Do you see the point now?"

Jumping up, I almost knocked down all my books, "Yeah yeah! Can I have this paper!?"

Suzie leaned against her chair causally, "Sure thing."

Sticking the paper in my mouth, I collected my books and gave Suz a nod before sprinting out of study hall. I ran down the hallways, ignoring the shouts from teachers. Arriving at my locker, I threw all my stuff in it and slammed the door.

I mumbled, "Where would Earl be at twelve thirty?"

Aha! He said something about finishing up a science project in the lab! I decided to fast walk there because I really can't afford detention just because I was overly excited. Throwing up the lab doors, I practically screamed to no one in particular, "Where's Earl?"

A boy who was trying to untie his apron replied, "Near the closets."

Bidding him a 'thank you', I stalked passed many tables until I reach the closet. Standing there was Earl in really HUGE goggles, he was cleaning out glasses in the sink.

Getting his attention, I squeaked like a mouse, "Dude! Guess what I found out?"

Earl jumped three feet and spun around, obliviously startled.

"What the hell Penelope?! You almost made me drop Mr. B's glass!"

Walking forward, I grabbed the slightly dirty glass from his hands and slammed it on the table. I was surprised it didn't break. Without a word, I handed Earl the yellow paper. His expression was confused, before he looked down and started to read. I waited a few minutes before Earl snapped his head up, grinning, just like Suzie had.

He coughed out, "Are you serious!?"

I nodded, "They haven't offered that trip in TWO years."

Earl's grip on the paper tightened, making it rip and crumble. Laughing, I snatched it away and flatted it on the lab table.

"...Do you want to go?" Earl asked.

Looking up at him, I smiled brightly, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After I finished signing my name to the board, I watched Earl step up. He changed a lot of the three years. Earl got taller, his braces officially came off in the middle of junior year. Surprisingly, Earl grown more muscles and overall became less shy. I'm very proud of him.

Earl placed the pen back on the clipboard, "Done!"

I laughed, "This time I actually thought about signing up than just doing it out of instinct."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Your parents were so mad."

I sighed, "Yeah don't remind me. I still don't get an allowance."

Chuckling about the memories, my brain focused on Scipio. We've got really close over the years... Suddenly a voice broke me out of my daydreams. Turning around, I saw it was Suzie, who was bouncing over to the board.

Earl asked, "Are you going to sign up too?"

Suize smirked, "Hell yeah! The boys in Italy are probably hella hot!"

Earl nudged me in the ribs teasingly, "Penelope would know."

Three years later and he's still 'HELLA' annoying.

Suzie questioned, "Oh really Penelope?"

Feeling my face heat up, I stumbled with my words, "Uh-no. I don't think that I would know that."

Suzie and Earl replied at the same time, "Riiiighhhtt."

Earl shouted, pointing at her, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"No thanks." Suzie rolled her eyes as she reached out to sign her name right under ours.

I started up another conversation, "Hey Earl, did you tell Mikayla?"

As if on cue, Mikayla came running around the corner, holding a sharp pencil. Hasn't anyone told her that's unsafe? She jumped over a janitor bucket that was in her path before finally stopping in front of us, out of breath.

Earl greeted casually, "Hey hun." He kissed her on the cheek.

I gotten used to that.

Mikayla panted out, "Am I here in time?"

Suzie stepped back from the board, "Yup!"

Mikayla yelped in glee as she dived to the board, only one thing on her mind; to get her name on that sign up sheet. Once that mission was completed, she straightened her hair and sighed contently.

One of my other male friends, Brad, passed by us. I uttered, "Hey Brad!"

He stopped abruptly, seeing us, "Hey guys....?"

We all met Brad in sophomore year. He has very blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a lean body. Overall, he's awesome. Not like most of the boys in our school.

Suzie asked, "Are you interested in going on a trip to Italy?"

Brad's eyes went wide, "Really? How-"

"You can sign up right here. It's for the whole summer." I interrupted him.

Brad continued to stare at us, probably considering the idea. Finally he replied, "Oh f*ck it." He grabbed Mikayla's pencil and wrote down his name quickly.

Earl pumped his fists in the air, "Little thieves here we come!"

Brad gave Earl a surprised yet questioning look while Mikayla rolled her eyes and Suzie stated more than asked, "What the heck is he talking about."

Seeing the bewildered look on my friends faces, I laughed, "Long story."

My friends are dorks, but I love them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Throwing my slightly empty backpack on the couch, I announced to my mom who was busy cooking in the kitchen, "I'm home!"

Mom's voice floated into the living room, "How was your day dear?"

Walking in the kitchen, I stated, "Very good actually."

She turned around, holding a kitchen whisker in her hand, "Why's that?"

Feeling the same nervous panic attack I felt back in freshman year when I first told my dad that I 'accidently' signed myself up to a five thousand trip, I said, "Well, my high school is finally supporting another trip to Italy."

Mom raised her eyebrows, seeing where this was going, "Oh?"

Nodding, I continued, "Yes..I was wondering if I can go? It's only three thousand this time!"

She still stared at me with a blank expression before shouting to dad who was probably in the dining room reading the afternoon paper, "Honey! Whip out the check book!"

I smiled, fully relaxed that my mother said yes. She knows all the friends I made back in Italy, she also knows about Scipio. She calls him, 'the future husband'. How embarrassing.

Suddenly another scary thought came to mind, "Wait---you're not going to take out the money from my college fund are you?"

"Of course not dear."

I bet she's lying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I shut the door to my room and flung myself on the bed. I probably got some emails by now! Opening up my account, it revealed that I got four new messages. Yay!

I sighed in annoyance when I noticed one of them was just an advertisement. Don't you just hate those? My eyes rested on the email below it, guess who? Double clicking on the email, I found out it was from Scipio. No surprises there.

I smiled as I read through the somewhat humorous email. He was talking about how he caught his fifty billionth suspect. Just by asking for the time. Yes. The time. That suspect must have been so guilty that he would spill his guts to anyone who talked to him next. That person happened to be a assistant detective. How unlucky. The next email was from Prosper. He talked about Bo and everyone. He now owes the magazine stand. How ironic? Finally, I clicked onto the last unopened email. It revealed to be from Hornet. She asked how I've been and if I'd be coming soon. Oh man, I can't wait to tell everyone the news.

Refreshing the page, I replied to Scipio's first. Italy...here I come. Wow, deja vu much?

A/N: I'll give you a picture of what Mikayla and Suzie look like.

Mikayla-She used to have brown hair in the last story, now she dyed her hair black and wears color changing contacts to make her eyes look blue. She's 5'4, curvy but skinny.

Suzie-redhead! Bright green eyes, light freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She's 5'5, strong body since she plays volleyball.

Penelope's new appearance will be explained in the next chapter!


	2. Money, Money and More Money!

The next morning, I eagerly jumped out of bed and flew out the door. Dad was in his usual spot on the sofa, yet again reading the newspaper. As you can see, my father doesn't do much. Just works and reads the newspaper. Gotta love him. Walking past him, I stated cheerfully,

"Good morning!"

Dad's reply was, "Good morning kiddo, sleep well?"

Stopping near the entrance of the kitchen, I replied, "Very well. Thank you."

Wow, I felt so proper and polite.

Laughing silently, I found Mom stacking canned foods in the cabinet. Sensing my presence, she turned around, holding a can of peas.

"I bet you are looking for the check?"

She reads my mind, I swear. Well---she's my mother. What do you expect?

I nodded fiercely, "Did dad pick it up?"

Dad's voice floated into the kitchen, "Wait--I was supposed to pick it up TODAY?"

Oh no.

Mom replied back urgently, "Yes you were....!"

I felt my face grow hot as I stared intensely at the empty coffee cup on the counter. What do I do now? I can't possibly go to the bank and get it, for then I'll be late for school and the stand will be closed by the time I get there. Penelope... don't panic....

My mother's amused voice broke me of my worried chain of thoughts, "You should have seen your face!"

Snapping my head up, I glared slightly, "What are you talking about?"

Dad casually walked into the kitchen, holding the check with two fingers, "Looking for this...?"

I gasped slightly before running up to him, snatching the check away. The oh so glorious check.

"Your face was priceless."

Turning to Mom, I complained, "That wasn't funny!"

Dad disagreed, "Nah...it was pretty funny. So funny that I got it on tape."

He pulled out a digital camera from his pocket, waving it around teasingly. Oh. my. god.

My parents love to torture me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After getting over the shock and betrayal, I grabbed an envelope from the drawer, carefully dropping the ticket to Italy in it. I ignored as Dad started to replay the tape, Mom was almost in tears from laughter.

I flung my backpack over my shoulder, "You know, that was low."

Dad waved his hand at me, still focused on the recording, "Shaddup and go to school."

I huffed a little too dramatically, before marching out of the house. Yes, I still walk to school. A lot of things haven't changed in my life. I still have my wavy brown hair and glasses. Mom made me buy contacts a year ago, however I only wear them on occasion. Sighing, I glanced down at my feet. Yep. Still small.

The thing that changed the most is probably my personality. Ever since Italy, I became more adventurous and risk taking. Although, I still can't beat the second thoughts that swarm my mind after doing something.

"Hey Pen!"

Turning around, I saw Earl running up to me. He recently decided to call me Pen. Honestly, it doesn't bother me, however when he says it at school, people think he needs a pen and gives him one.

I greeted, "Hello."

Earl patted his jacket pocket, "I got it!"

Smiling, I waved my envelope in the air, "Small world!"

"Now let's hurry to school so we can give in these bad boys!"

Yeah, bad boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Approaching the familiar stand, I politely handed the woman the check. Funny, it wasn't the same one from freshman year. This one wasn't too excited about having us walk over to her.

The woman practically threw both mine and Earl's checks into the bin and looked for the huge packets in the other.

Raising his hand, Earl stated, "We still have the other one from freshman year."

The woman stared up at us for several seconds before sighing, "Whatever."

I miss the other lady.

"Hey guys!"

Mikayla rushed up to us, cash in hand. The woman at the table groaned, realizing that she'll have to count it. Mikayla placed her money on the stand, not noticing the woman give her a glare in return. Geez, people these days.

I started small talk as the woman slowly counted Mikayla's money, "So....We'll probably stay at American Dinsen again."

Earl nodded in agreement, "Let's just hope that Michelle won't be there."

"She wasn't THAT bad." Milkayla defended.

Earl recited Michelle's exact words, "Would you like in bed breakfast?!"

"Oh...well.."

I laughed. Michelle certainly asked that question to everyone in the hotel....everyday. Shrugging off that thought, I spotted Suzie pushing her way through the crowd.

"How's it hanging?"

I swore the woman at the stand was going to bang her head on the table after spotting cash in Suzie's hand. Suzie handed the woman the money gently, "Here you go."

The woman snatched it away, grumbling.

Suzie glared, "Well, what's up your a**?"

Earl and Mikayla snickered as I exclaimed, "We're still in school people!"

Suzie shrugged, "So? There's no teachers around."

"Actually... the principal is right behind you."

Suzie spun around, expecting to see Mr. Brighten's bored expression and grey business suit. However, he was no where in sight. Yes, I lied.

Laughing, I said, "Got ya."

Suzie smirked, "Amatuer move, Storms."

"Only amatuer if you DIDN'T fall for it."

Suzie frowned in defeat, as Brad appeared out of thin air. He does that often. Reminds me of Scipio. Come to think of it, a lot of things remind me of Scipio. However, I don't reveal that secret for Earl will probably never let me hear the end of it.

Brad laid his check on the stand, the woman sighed in relief. Yes, the grumpy grinch gets a break.

Brad started, "I can't believe my parents are actually letting me go."

Earl replied, "Well, they kinda didn't have a choice since you already signed up for it."

Brad considered that idea, "Oh yeah..."

I feel his pain.

I guess the woman at the stand got fed up with us just standing there and talking for she barked,

"You paid, now get to class!"

We all gave the woman a surprised look before making our way to the lockers.

Suzie grunted, "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind..."

Brad added, "And kiss that trip to Italy goodbye..."

Earl opened his locker, "Now that the trip money is out of the way, the only thing I'm worrying about now is the graduation."

Oh yeah! We're graduating high school this year. June nineteenth.

"Ew... graduation is going to take forever..." Mikayla wrinkled her nose in disgust.

She's right, millions of kids and a small stage? Not a good combination. Worst of all, the ceremony is outside...in the pre summer weather. That's gonna be great.

The bell rung for first period. Brad jumped, "Shit! Gotta get to cooking!"

Earl thought it was funny Brad likes to cook. However, I don't think Earl should judge. I know for a fact that he used to play with an easy bake oven when he was a kid.

Suzie laughed as she saw Brad scurry off, "Better go make sure he finds the room...don't want to repeat last time."

With that said, she rushed after Brad, shouting, "Idiot! it's THAT way!"

Mikayla slammed her locker shut and gave Earl's hand a squeeze, "See you at lunch?"

Earl nodded dreamingly.

Okay, I wish I didn't see that. He watched Mikayla round the corner. Nudging him slightly, I snapped Earl out of his daze.

"May I help you?"

I replied smartly, "Yes, I would like you to stop daydreaming about Mikayla."

Earl raised his eyebrow as he slung his arm over my shoulder, "I'll stop when you stop daydreaming about Scipio."

Loser.

A/N: First they must suffer the never ending graduation before they go to Italy!


	3. Graduation Suffering

Suize declared loudly as we waited to make our 'amazing' graduation entrance, "I'm never going to wear a dress and tights in the summer EVER again."

Mikayla nodded in agreement while adding, "I just don't want to wear a dress, period."

Yes, today is the big day. Even though Mikayla wasn't showing it, I could sense she was beyond nervous.

Patting her back, I stated reassuringly, "It'll be over soon and we can finally leave this hell hole!"

That made her smile.

What? Who actually likes school anyway?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My english teacher, Mr. Copper, suddenly barged into the room, "It's time!"

Sighs of relief and nervousness bounced off the walls that surrounded us. Basically the room was boiling hot, making us girls and the guys sweat under our gowns.

"FINALLY!" Suzie jumped up, gripping her graduation hat tightly.

Mr. Copper ignored Suz's outburst and ordered, "Girls on the right, boys on the left!"

The next twenty minutes was full of pushing through the crowd of people, determined to get in the correct position. Suzie was near the back of the line, Mikayla in the front while I was dead center. My eyes searched the mass of blue gowns, Earl and Brad should be around somewhere..

However, my attempts were cut short when Mr. Copper ushered the line of girls into the hall first. Taking a deep breath, I studied the hallway before us. This will be the last I'll be in this hallway. The last time in this school. YES! Freedom!

"Penny!"

I turned to the left to see Earl standing there, a smile plastered on his face that reminded me of the cat in Alice and Wonderland.

I said in a hushed voice, "Talk to me later dork."

Earl frowned, obviously trying to look hurt. Yeah, didn't work. Rolling my eyes, I returned my gaze in front. We are nearing the exit.

Two teachers appeared out of nowhere, quickly opening the big doors. I winced slightly when the hot weather slowly drifted in. As we walked out, the music exploded from large speakers. Parents, siblings, teachers and any other relatives rose from their seats, grabbing their trusty cameras.

Once the first flash erupted, fifty billion more followed soon after. I tried my best not to shelter my eyes with my hands as the line approached the blue carpet.

Let the uncomfortable seating and boring speeches begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Earl pumped his fist in the air, "Graduated!"

Brad smiled as he stared proudly down at the piece of paper that proves he finished high school. Suzie just shrugged her shoulders carelessly, shoving her's in a purse. Mikayla practically ripped of the gown, throwing it on the ground.

"Well, it's ITALY time!" I shouted excitedly.

Brad corrected, "Actually, TOMORROW is Italy time."

I frowned, "You get the point."

Suzie leaned against the school's fence, "Yeah yeah. I just want to get home and SLEEP."

She loves sleep.

Mikayla suddenly smiled as she picked up her now dirty gown, "My parents are here!"

Sure enough, her parents pulled up to the school, honking the horn rapidly. Mikayla's mother rolled down the window,

"Hello kids!"

Mikayla grumbled clearly embarrassed, "I told them not to talk...." She hesitantly walked over to her parents.

Earl and Mikayla never show affection to each other while the parents are around. That would be plain AWKWARD!

Once Mikayla was safely in the car, she waved out the window, "See you tomorrow!"

After the blue mini van disappeared from our view, Brad stated, "My parents told me to meet them at the end of the parking lot."

Suzie smacked his shoulder teasingly, "Okay bud. Just don't get lost tomorrow at the airport!"

"Right." Brad sarcastically replied as he started to walk down the street.

If you can't already tell, Suzie likes to annoy Brad on a daily basis. We all just watch in amusement because no one can really make her stop.

I chuckled, "And YOU may sure that you don't get on the wrong plane."

Suzie challenged, "And why would I do that?"

Earl quickly interrupted, "Because you'd see a hot guy and follow him onto another plane."

I laughed on how very true that was.

"That's not going to happen. TRUST me."

Funny, she always says that. Usually before she actually does the thing she'd promise she wouldn't do. I definitely wouldn't be surprised if Suzie ended up in Texas.

Earl checked his watch, "Crap! I had to meet my dad five minutes ago!"

Ouch. His dad is a....little strict. Yes, let's go with that word.

Suzie advised, "Then you better get going."

"I plan to!" Earl bolted in the other direction, stumbling over his blue gown every now and then.

Looking over to Suzie, I basically read her mind, "Yes, he is....different."

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Penelope! You NEED hats!"

Ugh. "For the last time mom, I won't need that many hats!" I thought we went over this last summer.

Mom crossed her arms, "Fine, don't go calling me when your pretty little head is sunburned."

Can heads even get sunburn?

Deciding not to response, I threw some random outfits into my suitcase. Shorts, tank tops, sandals....you name it, it's probably in there.

Dad appeared by the doorway, "Almost ready?"

I nodded as I closed my computer. Surprisingly, I didn't get any emails from anyone. Maybe my emails didn't send through? Pushing those thoughts aside, I dragged my stuff out into the living room. Dad was fishing through his pocket, looking for his keys.

Earl told me over the phone last night that his father is actually going to drive him to the airport. Yes, Earl's father who doesn't like to go out often. Why? There's simply no explanation.

Mom kissed my forehead lightly, "Go get the future husband."

Just when I was beginning to think she finally let that go.

Dad grabbed my bags, "I'll put these in the car.."

Following him to the open front door, I quickly glanced back at my mother and the living room. Who knows what will happen those three months in Italy. Will I have a good time? Totally. Would I avoid Michelle the whole trip? Trying is the key. Will I have to make sure Suzie doesn't wander off following boys? It's a given. Will I drown in the canal? Let's hope not. Earl might though.

Hey! Just checking off the basics.

A/N: Next chapter will have the plane ride and arrival of Italy! Why didn't the gang answer Penelope's emails? Find out soon...


	4. Let's Pretend We Don't Know Them

"Tickets please."

That stone cold voice never sounded so blissful.

Handing her my yellow plane ticket, I smiled. Earl was still fishing his out from his pocket while Suzie was staring at him in disbelief.

Earl stammered lightly, "I have it somewhere..."

Mikayla suddenly smirked before whipping out Earl's ticket, "I knew you would lose it, so I took the favor to keep it safe!"

He sighed in relief, "You're a doll hun."

The woman taking the tickets gave us a look of impatience, "Are you going or are you staying?"

Brad smiled politely and handed his, "We're going Miss."

Suzie mocked him, "We're going Miss!"

I snapped, "Stop it!"

The woman ripped off all the stubs on our tickets, "Have a nice flight."

"You really don't mean that!" Suzie declared.

Brad pushed Suzie into the hallway before she could cause ANYMORE trouble. Mikayla, Earl and I followed shortly after.

Mikayla started, "Do you reckon the food on the plane will actually be good this time?"

Earl replied curtly, "Probably not."

I think we can all suffer some crappy airline food if it means going to Italy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once we got on the plane, Suzie and Brad made their way to the front while Mikayla, Earl and I seated ourselves in the middle.

Bags were forced into the small overhead compactors and seat belts were buckled in secured. Mikayla leaned her head on the hard plane window,

"Wake me up when we're in Italy."

Earl frowned, "You're just going to sleep the whole way? Where's the fun in that?"

Mikayla argued, "Where's the fun in staying up?"

"Simple, you get to see my beautiful face."

I laughed, "I think she's better of going to sleep."

"Oh yeah--well-."

I interrupted him, "Don't bring Scipio into this."

He sunk into his seat, greatly disappointed that he didn't get a chance to diss me. Mikayla bid her goodnight and snapped her eyes shut. So now it's just quiet Earl and I.

Up ahead, I could see the heads of Suzie and Brad. Their voices were hushed, which is a first.

I questioned, "I wonder what they're going on about?"

Earl shrugged, "Does it matter? As long as their not on each other's throats."

As if it was on cue, Suzie yelled in anger and started hitting Brad over the head with the now broken seat tray. I have a feeling we will be paying for that. People continued to stare as Brad fought her off, probably mumbling curses.

I whispered, "Let's pretend we don't know them until the plane lands..."

Earl yawned carelessly, "Fine with me."

"Going to join Mikayla in dreamland are you?" I teased.

"What kind of friend would I be if I just left you alone?"

I smirked, "A good one."

Earl tried to sound hurt, "Well fine then! Goodnight!" With that said, he rolled over facing sleeping Mikayla and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, the area was filled with oh so familiar snoring.

Suzie jumped out of her seat and turned around, "Get some peanut butter and shut Earl up!"

I tried to shelter my face with my jacket as many eyes rested on me. So much for pretending not to know them.

Brad pulled Suzie back down into her seat, "Don't make a scene."

"Says the boy who arrived to cooking class late, then accidently bumping into the teacher while she was holding hot soup!"

Brad scowled, "Let it go."

"Not a chance bud!" Suzie folded her arms in a rather childish manner before smiling.

I blocked out the rest of their conversation. This year's plane ride is definitely a lot more interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The captain finally decided to make his appearance known by talking on the loud speaker,

"Hello travelers, I would just like to inform you after five hours we are in Venice Italy!"

I quickly glanced at my clock in shock, has it really been five hours already?

The captain continued on, "It'll take a few minutes to land so please have patience. Have a good stay in Venice!"

The speaker beeped loudly, showing that the captain has left the building. Beside me, Earl and Mikayla were still fast asleep.

I woke Earl first, "Hey, loser, get up!"

Earl jumped up shortly after, rubbing off any unwanted drool on his chin, "What? What?"

Laughing at his alertness, I stated, "We're here."

As fast as lightning, Earl was fiercely shaking Mikayla.

"We're here! WE'RE HERE!"

Mikayla eventually woke up, glaring up at her excited boyfriend, "Okay, I get the point. Now get off me."

Earl obeyed like a puppy.

Rolling my eyes, I unbuckled my seat belt, eager to hear when we can get up and leave the god forsaken plane.

Suzie got up anyway, exiting the the alley.

"Miss the plane didn't land yet!"

Suzie fought back, "Its been five minutes! How long do they expect us to wait?"

Suddenly the captain returned to the speaker, "The plane has landed! You may all get off now!"

Suzie smiled in victory as she pushed past people to the door. Brad followed her, making sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Earl shot up, grabbing Mikayla's hand tightly, "What are you waiting for Penelope? Move your butt!"

Sending him a glare, I 'moved' my butt and followed the mass of people off the plane and down the stairs.

Bag pick up area, here we come.

A/N: The gang shall appear in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	5. CSI Likes To Catch Bag Thieves

Even with Brad on her tail, Suzie managed to get to the bag area first. She smirked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You need to work out more."

Brad glared, "Maybe you 'work' out too much."

Mikayla sighed, finding her bags, "Oh don't you guys start."

Earl nodded in agreement. Of course he would. As I said before, my best friend is whipped. A few minutes later, I recognized my trusty suitcase rounding the corner.

I excused myself and quickly jogged over towards it. Suddenly, a person wearing only black, took ahold of my personal belongs and waltzed away with them. Hey! That's mine!

Instead of actually yelling that out, I ran after the mystery criminal. He floated my clueless friends and out the door. Just like that. Crap.

Earl asked, "What's going on Pen? It's like you were robbed."

I rolled my eyes and snapped at his oblivious manner, "I DID get robbed. Some dude just stole my suitcase!"

Mikayla's face turned green as Brad gave me a sympathetic look. Suzie didn't seem phased at all.

"Where'd he go?" She simply questioned.

I sighed, "Out the door."

"Girl, you let him get away!?!"

I stammered, clearly taken back, "Well I'm sorry. I didn't know I was apart of the CSI."

Earl wrinkled his forehead slightly, "The CSI chases bag stealers?"

"Oh yeah, Earl." Mikayla shook her head before whipping out her phone, "I think calling the police is in order hm?"

Brad snapped her phone shut before she even dialed a number, "We can't call 911. We're not even in America!"

Mikayla huffed lightly and rubbed the finger that accidently got pinched once Brad closed the phone, "Alright fine. Any bright ideas?"

Suzie suggested, "We could always go to Italian police?"

I laughed, "You make it sound like some kind of mafia."

"They wouldn't be police then!" Earl matter-of-factly commented.

Brad slung his bag over his shoulder, "For once, I agree with Suzie. We should go to the police station."

Suzie smirked and folded her arms, "Anyone else up for going to the police?"

Mikayla disagreed, "Why not go to the airline security?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Our criminal already left the building. There isn't much they can do now."

Earl tapped his foot impatiently, "Okay, okay! Can we PLEASE leave now?"

Suzie mumbled, "Yes! Keep your pants on."

Mikayla and I laughed all the way out of the airport. Earl lost his pants a LONG time ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The canal was as beautiful as I remembered it. Maybe even more. I chuckled silently to myself when Earl nervously peered over the edge. Yeah, he is definitely going to fall in again. Well---going to get pushed in.

Brad pointed to the huge building up ahead, "I think that's it!"

Suzie cheered, "Hot men in uniform!"

Mikayla corrected, "Hot Italian speaking men in uniform."

"I'll teach them English!"

That'd be the day.

After we reached the first steps, one of the glass doors flung open. Who came out, I didn't expect. One word. Mustache. Freakishly fake mustache. Okay, that's three.

I stopped in my tracks, so did Earl. Walking towards us with his usual undercover getup, was Signore Victor Getz himself.

Brad glanced back at us, "What are you waiting for?"

Still staring at Victor's retreating back, I shot out, "You guys go ahead. I just saw something."

Suzie being Suzie gave both Earl and I a suspicious look before dragging Mikayla and Brad inside.

I immediately whipped around to Earl, "How did he NOT see us? We were practically standing right in front of him!"

Earl joked, "Maybe the old man's eyesight is going."

"He's a detective for crying out loud!"

Earl titled his head to the side, offering his arm to me, "You have a point m'lady. Care to find out why he didn't see us?"

I didn't hesitate one bit, "Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes I know we kinda ditched Mikayla, Brad and Suzie back there, but the curiosity is killing me! I clung onto Earl's arm tightly as we followed Victor threw the mob of people on the streets. He's either going to his apartment or Ida's house. Prosper had mentioned in his emails that they got together a few months after Earl and I left.

Earl whispered, "He's turning the corner! Hurry!"

We picked up our pace, silently excusing ourselves to anyone we ran into. Finally, Victor stopped and gazed up at the place I didn't expect to arrive at. The Stella.

Earl and I hid behind some really big statues, "Why did he come here?"

Earl shrugged his shoulders as Victor picked the rusty lock and sneaked inside. Suddenly, Earl started to crack up.

I hushed him, "Victor could hear you!"

Earl shook his head, calming down, "Funny. I remember doing this a summer ago."

"Doing what?"

Earl smiled as the memories flooded back to him, "Watching Victor sneak into the Stella and us going after him."

Oh yeah! At first we thought he was some kind of murderer!

I moved away from the statue, gesturing towards the now unlocked wooden door, "After you?"

Earl whined, "Hey! I'm not the lady!"

Despite my insult, Earl went in first anyway, claiming that a raccoon or animal of some sort could jump out and attack us. Oh, my hero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The theater was dark and silent. So dark that I couldn't see a thing. How does Victor see in such conditions?

Earl stated, "I don't think he's in here."

I laughed before sarcastically replying, "You think? Now let's just go back bef---."

Before we get caught, I was going to say. However, the lights of the Stella exploded to life. It made Earl stumble back and trip over the red cushioned swing. I gasped, the Stella still looks exactly the same. Now who turned on the lights?

Earl regained his composure and brushed himself off, "Well that was startling."

I nodded in agreement as I explored the oh-so familiar room. The gang's beds were still in place, as if they still live here. The only thing that was missing was Mosca's boat. He probably took it when he and Riccio moved with his father.

I edged closer to the blood red curtains that Bo had hidden in when Victor was looking for him.

Earl finally broke the silence with a, "Hey Victor! Where did you go?"

I turned around and glared at him. Way to be subtle. Suddenly a rustling of feet caught my attention in front. It came from the curtains.

"It could be the raging raccoons." Earl warned.

I rolled my eyes, quickly moving towards the curtains, "I think I'll be safe."

As if we were on some horror movie, suspenseful music started to play in my head as I carefully reached over and gripped the curtains. Taking a deep breath, I pulled them apart as hard as I could.

"SURPRISEEEEEEEEE!"

I blinked rapidly when I saw a crowd of familiar faces surrounding Earl and I. Who were these people you ask?

Riccio complained, "It's about time you pulled the bloody curtains!"

Does that answer your question?

Ida and Hornet both hugged me tightly and whispered their greetings. Earl high fived the now foot taller Mosca and his father. Bo ran up to me, holding a crumpled box of chocolates in his hand.

"I didn't eat them!"

Prosper smiled down at his brother before saying to me, "Hello."

Gee. His voice got deeper.

Victor advanced towards Earl and I next. He was smiling smugingly as he twirled his fake mustache.

"I tricked you, didn't I children?"

Earl recoiled, "Sure, sure. And we're high school graduates! Not children!"

I smiled, "Some of us mature quickly than others."

Victor chuckled at my joke while Earl nodded his head, obviously not getting that I made fun of him. A few minutes later he finally caught on, shouting protests left and right. Smiling, I excused myself and gently pushed through the crowd of my dear friends.

Something wasn't right. More like someone wasn't here.

"Looking for me?"

I spun around to find deep adult like brown eyes. Psh. Adult like. That's the word.

I smiled awkwardly, "Hello."

Scipio shot me a strange look before opening his arms, "Is that all you have to say? I think a welcome back hug is in order."

I'm not complaining. I silently walked over and embraced him. My head reached his shoulders.

Scipio's mouth brushed against my ear, "You're not a really fast runner you know."

I pulled back, confused, "What are you--?"

He interrupted me and pointed to his feet. I looked down, wondering what was so important. There laying beside his polished dress shoes was my bag. MY bag.

Once a thief, always a thief.

A/N: Suzie, Brad and Mikayla shall return in the next chapter. Just think that Suzie is flirting with non english speaking men while Brad and Mikayla are trying to report a 'stolen' bag! Feedback is great!


	6. Who Wants Boring Friends?

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and stomp my feet. But, what kind of eighteen year old does that? Instead, I sighed in frustration and grabbed my bag from under Scipio's feet.

"This is not very amusing."

Scipio's face still displayed a sly smile, "That's too bad. Everyone else seems to be getting a kick out of it."

In the background, I noticed Earl busting his gut after finding out my robbery was really a hoax. Well, he doesn't count. Earl would crack up if you said pudding. Mikayla can't even eat it with him around.....speaking of her..........HOLY CRAP! WE LEFT BRAD, SUZIE AND MIKAYLA AT THE POLICE STATION!

I cursed silently and pushed past Scipio, "Earl, we gotta go!"

He shot me a look of annoyance, "Why? We're having so much fun!"

Scipio sided with Earl, "Yes.... You just got here and we CERTAINLY wouldn't want to lose you anytime soon...."

His statement made me shiver. Snap out of it Penelope! I regained my calmness, "We left some friends at the police station. I really don't think you'd 'lose' us if we went off to fetch them."

Earl smacked forehead stupidly, "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"How could you possibly forget your girlfriend?" I teased.

Earl glared and walked towards the door, "Let's just go get them!" With that, he was out of sight.

Scipio caught my attention, "Come back soon...."

I swear, this man says every word like he's going to have sex with it. I tipped my imaginary hat before leaving the room.

Earl was leaning against one of the statues, "Took you long enough."

I recoiled, "I didn't know I was being waited on."

Earl waved his hand at me, "Whatever, let's just go get the three musketeers."

I smirked before backing away in the other direction slowly, "I'm going to tell Mikayla you forgot about her."

"You wouldn't!" Earl gasped.

"I would." I took off running making a certain red haired boy freak out and chase after me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where the HELL did you guys go?" Suzie demanded.

I told her, "We saw a few friends after you all went inside."

"Oh, so that's a reason why you can ditch us?!"

Earl smiled weakly, "...Yes?"

Mikayla patted his head like a dog, "All that matters is that they came back. I thought something horrible happened!"

Brad nodded in agreement, "For a second, I thought the thief returned and kidnapped you two."

Since Scipio is the thief, I wouldn't protest.

Suzie broke me out of my fantasies, "Okay, let's just blow this pop stand."

I started, "Wh---"

Earl nudged me to the station's front desk, there three men in uniform were glaring at Suzie. Great. What did she do now? Before I could ask, we were pushed out of the building.

I brushed off the dirt on my pants, "Care to explain?"

Suzie muttered, "I tried to teach them English."

"More like slide a twenty under the glass window and ask for the special treatment." Brad corrected.

Earl laughed, "They're not strippers!"

Mikayla cut in, "They DID look like them, though."

Suzie licked her lips, "Such big muscles..."

I gently knocked her head, "Such a perverted mind..."

"Like you haven't admired a man's bod from afar!"

Earl joked, "Oh she has..."

That made Suzie raise her eyebrow, "Really?"

I changed the subject quickly, "I promised my friends we would come back."

Mikayla titled her head to the side, "Are they the people that watched us leave last year?"

Oh that's right. Mikayla really didn't hang out with the gang, so to her, they're complete strangers. Do you think my American friends meeting my British friends will run smoothly? Of course not. Why even ask such a question.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We arrived at the Stella moments later. Moments later too soon, more like it.

I stopped Suzie from going inside, "Do. not. flirt. with. the. guys."

Her brow wrinkled, "I won't Mom."

"I mean it!"

Earl smirked, "Pen, don't get your knickers in a twist. Suzie will stay AWAY from Scipio."

Thanks Earl.

Suzie's eyes went wide, "You have a boy toy on the side?"

I felt my face turn red, "Scipio is NOT a boy toy!"

"I'm not a what?"

Scipio appeared at the Stella doorway, looking quite interested.

Earl raised his arms in the air, "Scipio! Just the man we wanted to see!"

Scipio acknowledged his greeting before looking at me, "You don't think I'm handsome, Penelope?"

Behind me, Suzie and Mikayla snickered. Damn them.

I replied to Scipio's question, "I never said that. I just said you shouldn't be treated like a piece of meat."

Earl mumbled, "He certainly ISN'T a BOY anymore..."

I think my friends live to embarrass me.

Due to Scipio's great ears, he overheard Earl's 'funny' comment, "Indeed, Earl. You and Penelope should know that."

Suzie interrupted, "Just how old ARE you?"

"I am twenty three."

Wow, no hesitation. He must get asked that a lot. Then came the oh so amazing awkward silence. Don't you just LOVE those? They always find their way into a conversation.

Brad coughed suddenly, bringing me back to the embarrassing reality. I blushed fifty billion shades of red, "OH! Sorry. Scipio, these are my friends; Brad, Suzie and Mikayla."

Scipio shook each by the hand firmly, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Suzie hummed loudly before giving me a look, "Yes, yes it is."

She better not start.

Earl pushed open the Stella doors, "Come and meet the rest of the family!"

Brad muttered, "Gladly." He grabbed Suzie by the elbow and guided her inside.

Mikayla, however stayed by my side.

"Don't you want to go meet the others?"

Mikayla shrugged, "There's always time for that."

Scipio chuckled at her honest answer, "You sound like myself when I was a boy."

Mikayla challenged, "....Are you calling me a boy?"

"Of course not. I just meant----."

Mikayla laughed, "I know, I know. Just playing you. I think I'll go meet the others now..." She shot me a suggestive look before joining the others inside.

And then there was two.

Scipio complimented, "Your friends seem lovely."

I nodded, "Yeah....and a bit crazy."

"Who wants boring friends?"

I never thought of that before. Where would my life be with boring friends? Definitely not here, in Italy.

I quickly glanced at his deep brown eyes before joking, "Hm...I don't know. The pope?"

He shook his head smiling, "I think the pope wants to have some fun every now and then."

"Oh yeah...I can picture him ding dong ditching someone's house."

"Probably the Queen of England's."

Earl's head popped out of the door, "Are you guys coming or what?!"

Scipio nodded, "Yes. Ready Penelope?" He offered his hand to me.

I'm surprised I didn't pass out right then and there.

A/N: Yay for Penelope and Scipio interaction! Feedback please?


	7. He's Still A Cocky Prick

I thought this meet and greet was going to be a world of pain. Mikayla, Brad AND Suzie meeting everyone else? It's not that I don't trust and love my friends...it's just.....I really don't want them to embarrass me in anyway. Selfish right? Earl kept hinting to me that Suzie was going to do something horrible. I glanced over to the group and what do you know? My redheaded volley ball captain is engaging Prosper in a conversation.

"I bet she's gonna bring up the time you tripped in the cafeteria and got pie ALL over our math teacher."

I glared at him, "Oh shut up."

"Fine, fine. We all know how you just want to look COOL in front of SCIPIO." Earl made sure he said it loud enough that it turned a few heads. My cheeks burned red but played along,

"Oh yeah, Earl. You know me." That's right Penelope, stay calm, cool and collected. No one will notice a thing. Scipio didn't even react when he heard his name being yelled. I can imagine he was too busy talking business with Victor.

Suddenly, Hornet appeared at my side, "What is with your friend Suzie?"

Oh crap. What did she do?

As I was in a state of panic, Hornet started to explain, "She keeps talking to Prosper." Oh, the jealous bug I see. Though, Suzie is doing it on purpose. Looks like I'll have to sort it out.

I sighed before smiling slightly, "Sorry about that. Suzie is a...handfill. She doesn't know you and Prosper are going out."

"Well you better go tell her!" Hornet folded her arms in a frustrated manner, the book she was holding completely forgotten.

Earl slung his arm over her tense shoulder, "REEEELAX Hor. Penelope fixes ALL problems but her own!"

She simply rolled her eyes and shrugged Earl's unwanted arm off her, "Don't call me Hor."

I agreed, "Yes, EAR. It sounds like you are calling her a whore."

Hornet giggled, making me sigh in relief that she wasn't pissed off at Suzie's antics anymore. Earl frowned disapprovingly.

"Did you just call me EAR?"

I nodded, "Yes. Since you shortened Hornet's name to Hor, I shortened your name to Ear."

Earl does not like to be made fun of, as you would already know, "You just took off the L! Big difference!"

I waved him off and excused myself from the conversation. My mission, shut Suzie the hell up. I quietly walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey bud!"

I gave her a look before bringing my attention to Prosper, "Say, Prosper, how's your relationship with Hornet going?"

His faint reply was, "Quite well, thank you."

I almost laughed at the expression on Suzie's face. She immediately backed off and silently slumped away. I'm sure I heard her grumble, "The cute guys are ALWAYS taken!"

Don't worry...Suzie will get a guy one way or another. I mean, who can resist that redheaded charm? Alright. Bad example.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ida had the wonderful idea to retreat to her house for a big welcome back feast. I politely accepted as Earl pumped his fists in the air. He'll just never change. Instead of taking a boat, we decided to walk there. This will be the most exercise I'll have all summer.

The gang was ahead of me, chatting happily. I always seem to be the person who drags behind in huge groups. Mikayla turned her gaze towards me. She motioned me to walk faster but I shook my head, I'm just too lazy. My legs are still tired from running after Scipio, who I thought was a bag thief.

After shaking my head 'no' the fifth time, Mikayla huffed stubbornly and whispered something in Earl's ear. I guess she told him she's going to walk with me for, Earl turned around and waved stupidly. I swear, out of high school and we're still a bunch of freshmen.

Mikayla asked me once close enough, "Why aren't you in front of the group talking to Scipio?"

"Maybe because I don't want to." We know that's a lie.

Mikayla just flipped her dyed black hair and rolled her eyes, "Oh! I believe you. It's just, he seems mighty lonely up there without you."

If that isn't an 'awwww' moment, I don't know what is. Mighty lonely? I think Mikayla has been reading too much of To Kill A MockingBird.

"What makes you say that?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes AGAIN, as if it was most obvious thing in the world, "BECAUSE, he keeps looking over at you every five seconds."

Okay, now I think she is just being plain out clique. Ida decided to save me from my annoyance for she called back to us, "Hey guys! Catch up! We're here!"

I could practically hear Riccio's stomach growl as he asked what's for dinner. Ida just lightly smacked him on the head before replying, "Not eggs and bacon for sure." Oh yes, I remember that ketchup accident. It was like a mountain of condiments.

Before I knew it, the smell of meatloaf and mash potatoes slowly drifted into my flaring nostrils. For the SLIGHTEST second, I thought we would be having roasted peanuts, damn airplane ride. They force me to eat the crappy airline food so much that I get USED to it.

Everyone was lounging in the living, expect Ida and Hornet of course, they were cooking the food. Apart of me feels bad that I'm not in there helping them. Yet, my body forces me to stay put and stare at Scipio. It knows what it wants. Brad plopped down next to me, who hasn't been talking very much.

"Why so quiet?"

Brad just shrugged, "I just feel...awkward I guess."

Oh, you'll get used to it." I smiled. Take it from the QUEEN of awkwardness.

Brad seemed taken back by my advice, "How can you get USED to awkwardness? Usually you just break it..."

Sometimes Brad makes me feel stupid. But seriously? Who doesn't? Well....Earl is an acception. Basically around him, everyone feels good about themselves.

Suzie must have been bored, for she looked directly at Scipio and asked, "Hey, skippy boy, how EXACTLY do you know Penelope and Earl again?"

Mikayla piped up, "Yes! Penelope never told me..." Brad nodded in agreement. Dammit Brad, way to make it worse. Earl glanced over at me nervously. Do you really think they would believe that the people before them used to be thieves and then Scipio went on a magic ferris wheel, making him older?

I know what Suzie would snap after finding out this hard to read story, "This isn't bedtime! No fantasy stories! What are you really hiding?"

Thank God for Scipio, for he simply smirked before looking over at me, "I bumped into them at the coffee shop. It actually was a downright mess. Penelope spilled her drink ALL over me."

Earl snickered, pretending to remember the fake memory. It didn't even happen and I feel embarrassed. Or is it the fact that Scipio chose me to spill the coffee on him. Why not Earl?

Brad commented, "It seems something like Penelope would do." Traitor!

Suzie smirked before questioning, "So that's the story, huh?"

Scipio answered, "Yes it is. Frankly, I'm glad it happened. I would have never met the beautiful woman and witty fellow."

Okay, he's pushing it with calling Earl a 'witty fellow'. Suzie still didn't seem happy with his answer, however let it pass by.

Mikayla smiled, "I think it's a cute story."

"I think how we met was even cuter." Earl cut in. Oh yes, I remember that day. It was in sixth grade. Apparently, Earl was still into the cootie phase, as little Mikayla walked by, he sprayed her with what he called 'Cootie Spray'. Mikayla flipped out and before we knew it, Earl was head first into the trash can.

"Oh yes Earl. The day I kicked your sorry ass." Mikayla stated.

Earl flushed with embarrassment, "I don't remember that happening."

I laughed, "That's because you passed out!"

Scipio chuckled along with me, making me almost stop laughing completely. Is it normal that every interaction I have with him make me breathless?

Ida's head popped in the living room doorway, "Dinner's ready!"

From the other room, I could hear Riccio and Mosca cheer with hunger. Bo bounced up and dashed into the kitchen. Prosper smiled after him and joined his baby brother in the kitchen.

Suzie pushed Brad forward, "Get a move on!"

Brad glared, "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Nope. She just said if I want something, do anything I can to get it! Now I want YOU in the KITCHEN!"

"Alright...alright.." Brad winced.

Next went Earl and Mikayla who were hand in hand. And then there was two... deva ju anyone?

I turned to the kitchen door, however, his deep british voice stopped me, "Do you think it was a nice cover up story, Miss Storms?"

I replied, pushing the kitchen door lightly, "Yes very much. I just don't understand why you made me the freak."

Scipio cracked a smile and advanced over towards me, don't pass out...don't pass out.... So far so good...Scipio leaned down, his nose almost touching mine. Body...don't fail me now! It was as if he was teasing me. Scratch that. He IS teasing me.

"Well maybe I enjoy making you blush."

I opened my mouth before I thought what I was going to say, "Is that some kind of pick up line?"

Scipio straighten himself, taken back but still smirking, "That's your decision." With that, he waltzed into the kitchen. Sometimes he is such an ignorant prick. Other times, he is the sexist detective alive. Sherlock Holmes has NOTHING on him.

I shouted after him before joining the friendly party dinner, "I see that cocky side is still apart of you, Thief Lord!"

A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so?


	8. The Conte Returns

Shortly after Mister Prick burst into the kitchen, I overheard Suzie arguing with Brad on who gets to have dibs on the wish bone. Funny, we're not even having anything relative to chicken. Let's just say I didn't hesitate to seat myself between the bickering non-couple. Someone could get _seriously_ hurt.

Riccio grabbed a nearby knife and started murdering his piece of the meatloaf. I winced as sloppy ketchup covered dinner almost hit me square in the face. Earl seemed to think that was all so amusing, for he was smirking behind his napkin.

Ida glared at the hungry hedgehog, "Don't eat before Grace!"

"Since when do we have to say Grace at dinner!" His mouth was full of mashed potatoes. Lovely. Though he does have a point. When did Ida start caring about her religion? She always seemed...so independent.

Victor twirled his fake facial hair before asking, "Who wants to say Grace?" Ah, so it was him who convinced Ida to start making it a habit. That's religious brainwash! When no one stepped up to the plate, (haha get it? PLATE? Dinner? Forget it), Bo calmly placed his fork on the cloth table and stood on his char.

He announced, "I'll do it!" Prosper grinned widely at his little brother.

Suzie whispered, "This should be interesting." I had the urge to stomp on her foot, however I decided against it. Do I really have a death wish?

Scipio smirked lightly, "What a lovely idea." Yes, having a child say Grace is quite amazing. In my eyes Bo saved the day. If he waited any longer, Earl might have just said something embarrassing making me turn my cheek and run out of the house. I've watched too many soap operas. You see what the bird man does to a American girl like me?!

Bo finally settled down and closed his eyes, "I would like to thank God, Prosper, Hornet, Riccio, Mosca, Ida, Victor, Penelope, Earl, Suzie, Brad, Mikayla and SCIPIO for providing this yummy food today. AMEN!" Now that was something.

Earl wrinkled his nose, "Why did Scipio get extra praise and NOT me?"

"That's simple, Earl. Scipio...is hot. You're not!" Suzie. You would think two redheads would get along. My best friend frowned at the volley ball player and returned to his untouched dinner.

I started a conversation, "So.....how's....life?"

"Not so great! I was just called ugly and---." Shut up Earl. I searched for anyone else to talk to, but they already started small talk amongst themselves. I despise that. Finally, my eyes rested on the cocky adult like figure across from me. Remind me why he sat there?

He smiled, "My dear Penny, you seem distressed!"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Because whenever you get frustrated you bite your lip and start fidgeting." Thanks for pointing out my flaws. You're a doll.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd like you pay attention to your food than me." That came out harsh.

The detective took a bite of his meatloaf before glancing at me with victory, "There you go!"

"That's not what I meant."

He raised his eyebrows, "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant I hate you."

Earl erupted in a fit of slightly girlish giggles, "That doesn't even make sense!" Mikayla was on the verge of smacking her head on the table, I just know it.

Scipio was almost scowling, "Not to be rude, but, did we ask for another opinion?" That just made Earl crack up even more, making Ida glance at us every so seconds. I want this dinner to end already. Brad finished his plate, probably searching for leftovers. Guess what? There isn't any. Riccio is indeed a hungry boy.

Suzie grabbed her meatloaf and plopped in on his plate, "Here. You can have mine."

Brad stared at it a minute before looking up, "I don't know if I should thank you or throw this possible death trap out of the window." Ida definitely heard that.

"What's wrong with my meatloaf?!"

Brad blushed a million shades of red, "Wait! That didn't come out right! I meant----."

Bo was obliviously curious, "How come everyone can't say what they mean today?"

Scipio eyed the little boy, "Love."

Victor barked out in pure laughter "What do you know about love boy?"

"You'd be surprised, Boss."

Suzie smirked, "Inform us then! Who do you _like_?"

Scipio looked amused, "Didn't I say love?"

I interrupted, "Stop saying love, it's making me sick." This is where Mikayla and Earl go against me by silently chatting the four letter word. Just because it cannot be heard, doesn't mean it's not there!

Ida drank her last drop of wine, "I think dinner's over!" THANK GOD! I did my best to slip out the back, letting the fresh italian air hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hey! Miss Storms! Wait up!" Why can't he leave me alone? That's simple, you _don't _want him to leave you alone. I hate that voice inside my head who is always right. I turned to the familiar voice and stared in silence. Maybe he'll get the hint that he is making me panic every minute of the day and slowly back away with caution. It's too bad reality hates giving people what they want, for my future husband decided to advance closer.

I gulped, "Hi."

"Why so nervous?"

Now how should I put this? You're a stalker? You're annoying as heck but your amazingly handsome looks cancel them out. A little.

I tried to sound as casual as possible, "I'm not nervous."

He seemed to see right through it, "Then why can't you look at me when talking?" I just noticed I was staring at two bumble bees fighting over a flower for the past five minutes. Alright, maybe I am nervous. Scipio plays unfairly.

"I feel more awkward than nervous. Like, I haven't seen you since last summer.....you definitely got used to your adult features."

I don't think I ever saw Scipio grin any wider in my life, "Are you saying you _fancy_ me?"

Suddenly, a head popped out from the kitchen door, scaring us both have to death. No, it was not Earl or Suzie. All hail Mikayla. Her dyed black hair was messy and she had ketchup stains all over her clothes.

"We have a problem in here!"

"What happened?" I was really afraid to ask.

Mikayla answered, a slight smile appearing on her face, "Earl accidently spilt a whole bottle of ketchup on the floor, making me slip. Basically, if the kitchen was a hamburger, I would totally eat it." For some reason, it doesn't sound that bad. At least the house isn't on fire.

I glanced at Scipio who just nodded his head in a business manner, "Go on. We'll continue our discussion later." Mikayla's eyes widened with glee after hearing the statement. She dragged me in the slippery kitchen and shoved a mop in my face.

"We need all the help we can get!" Ida shouted from the other side of the room. I noticed Mosca and Riccio had sponges on, skating in the red goo. Something tells me they weren't trying to reenact the scene from Pippi Longstocking.

Rolling up my sleeves, I got down to business, gagging in disgust every time my fingers touched the dirty food topping. In the middle of the process, Earl suggested that we get dogs to lick up the ketchup. That earned an eye roll from both Ida and Hornet. It was very silent after that.

A voice brought us back to reality, "Excuse me?"

Ida looked up confused, "Yes, can we help you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Scipio Fortunato?" One question, what did he do now?

Victor must be on the same wave length as me for he crossed his arms and grunted, "What has he done?"

The visitor was hidden behind a huge black cloak, "He hasn't done anything wrong, I would just like to talk with him about something _rather_ important." Boy, this person is REALLY short!

Scipio entered the kitchen, unaware to what was going on, "Hello all!"

Victor motioned to the unknown stranger, "You have a visitor." It was as if he was jealous Scipio may be getting more business than he is.

Mister young detective seemed very flattered that someone would take the time to see him, "Yes, what is it?"

The stranger sighed in relief after catching sight of Scipio, "Thank god I found you Thief Lord---." He quickly threw off his hood, making everyone in the room gasp, "You have no idea how long I have been searching for you."

One word, Conte. Five words that form a question, what is he doing here?

* * *

Scipio blinked several times before responding, "You look well, Conte." Indeed he does. It looks like the old boy hasn't aged at all.

The magically young boy was about to step forward, however Earl stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! Your shoes looks awfully expensive!" That's his way to prevent Conte from slipping so he wouldn't sue Ida for all she is worth.

The Conte smiled at his advise and stalled near the front door, "Scipio, may I speak to you outside then?" Scipio nodded quickly, probably curious on what this was exactly about. He jumped onto the counter and slid his way to the door, smoothly making his exit. A thief and _now_ a ninja?

We all wanted to know what on earth the two could be talking about, however Ida forced us to finish cleaning her kitchen before doing so. Let's just say I never want to see ketchup again.

Earl slammed down his mop, "Done!" Mikayla glared at him and placed the mop in a nearby bucket. She seems more of a mother than a girlfriend. Though, Scipio seems more of a stalker than a love interest. Rephrase; a stalker who _is _a love interest.

Suzie was slumped in a chair, in her own dreamworld. Should I mention that she didn't help us at all? Brad seemed more annoyed by that than anyone else, for he grabbed a wet towel, about to squeeze all the water onto her dry head.

I scowled, "Don't start any trouble!"

Brad protested, "But she didn't do anything!"

"That's not true! She helped me get the mops and buckets from Ida's closet earlier." Mikayla defended. Earl always takes Mikayla's side. God knows what would happen if he didn't. I reached over and threw the dirty towel in the trash, sometimes my friends can be immature. Yet, sometimes I can be too mature. Earl just has to remind me that everyday, making me feel like I have a stick up my butt. Which I most certainly do not.

Suzie cracked open her eyes, "Did you forget that Scipio is having a very interesting conversation with the little boy outside?"

Brad glared at her, "You're awake!"

"Yup. If you guys thought I was sleeping, then you wouldn't bother me to actually _work_."

Earl muttered, "Evil...brilliant but evil!"

Now that the floor was officially clean, I tiptoed over to the door and peered outside. There was Scipio, sipping coffee with the Conte. What could they possibly be chatting about? The nice weather? Economy?

Mikayla whispered, "What do you think they're talking about?" Scipio turned his head sharply and smirked. Uh oh. Did he hear her? My assumption was right when he let out and laugh, "Why don't you come outside and find out?" The Conte seemed to think it was amusing as well. When none of my friends moved a muscle, I decided to be the one to leave.

Earl clapped at my bravery, "You go girl!" I shot him a glare as I moved outside. Hopefully eavesdroppers don't get the electric chair or something equally horrible. Scipio gestured me to sit down.

"Coffee?"

"I'm not much of a coffee fan." The presence of the Conte was making me uncomfortable. I mean, the last time we saw him, he was practically crying that his magical merry go round was destroyed.

Scipio returned his attention to the wise boy in front of us, "Please continue, old friend."

"Yes...yes, as I was saying. I have some very good news for you. A few months ago, the merry go round was stored back to it's magical state." Woah! What?

The Thief Lord did not seemed phased by the Conte's news or my surprised expression. He calmly placed his cup of coffee down on the small table and stared hard at the boy.

"What makes you think I want to ride the merry go round again?"

A/N: Sorry I had to end this chapter on such an awful cliffhanger! I bet you're wondering why I haven't updated this story for awhile, well the answer is, because I suck! But now you know I'm back and running for business on this sequel. Reviews are nice!


End file.
